Evan "Degeneris Strongdark"
The young man made a deal with the Oath Breaker, Lady Zia, in exchange for great power. Previously known as Evan, he took on the radical power name of "Degeneris Strongdark". Looking to leave behind his old self, he set off on a journey, liberating ''some coin from a vault before he left. He hailed from a wealthy family who owned an estate, but he didn't want to be simply known as his father's son. He wanted to earn his own respect. On his journey, he got into a fight in a bar, because he failed at flirting with a barmaid. The bouncer subdued him and took his coin purse. Left to be on the streets, the young man gave in to the darkness. He was approached by a dark figure, who told him of an artifact in the nearby mountain of Skaffoldi. The journey was rough and it is assumed he perished on the way. His journal somehow made its way into the hands of a trader, and was later bought by a halfling by the name of Andred and translated by a tiefling named Brad. The journal was written in infernal and covered in crude drawings of skulls, flying skulls, a beholder and a skeleton. The following was written in the journal: "''Now that I've chosen my proper and radical power name, Lady Zia is sure to bless me. To gain fear and respect due to a follower of the great powers, I've commanded the servants to only call me by my power name. Soon no one will remember my old self. For now, I know they humor me because my father is away. But soon they shall know true terror and respect.'It has been many days on the road since I set out rebellious like all followers of great power. The coin I liberated from the vault has served me well. Though nights on the road are cold, few know me this far from the estate. They respect only my skills, my name, and my coin purse. All are mighty! ''Why has life treated me this way? Have I not followed the proper paths? I am due power, influence, women. Last night I tried my charms, and the bar maid rejected me outright. Outright! When I grabbed her to explain the situation calmly and reasonably, the stupid oaf of a bouncer hit me. Me! Degeneris Strongdark! As the Lady Zia has not yet blessed me with arcane invokation, I had to defend myself with physical means. It was an epic battle of muscle, and I was only narrowly defeated due to a lucky shot. I could have taken him if not for that chair. The scoundrelous thief stole my coin purse. What am I to do! Life on the streets has been hard, but I can feel my body becoming a receptacle for power... dark power. Just this evening I was approached by a cloaked figure. I knew my time had come. I left behind my honey milk and listened as he beckoned. I fear could see it was no man but a creature of terrible power. Perhaps a devil? They spoke of a sword located nearby in the mountains, in a cave on the southern side of Skaffoldi. Never have I ranged so far, but the story of this weapon. Long, sharp, whistling through the wind - it speeds its wearer up to become fast. Perhaps I concentrate too much, first on gaining arcana I do not have. Then on my physical might and charisma. What if my gift in this life is speed...."